Odd Company
by meguchan92
Summary: Here's another drabble for Summer of Zechs 2017! My favorite pairing for Zechs is with Heero, so I submitted this for the prompt "ships!" If you like this, then leave a review, and I might be tempted to write a part 2 with some sexy times


A/N: Here's a 6x1 to celebrate the June 8th prompt of "Ships!" for Summer of Zechs! I wanted to write some sexy times for these two, but couldn't bring myself to do it just yet. So if you like this and want a part 2, please leave a review and let me know!

Odd Company

Zechs wasn't popular with his Preventers colleagues. And that was stating it mildly. Whenever he used the gym facilities at Preventers, they would either leave immediately upon seeing him or purposefully use the machines longer to prevent him from doing so. Zechs thought the whole situation to be somewhat irritating. He had even considered getting a gym membership somewhere else just to avoid the daily annoyance.

That is, until Heero Yuy started using the gym too. Heero wasn't as ostracized as Zechs was, but his stare and silent presence were enough to drive anyone else from the room. Zechs was sure the other man was oblivious to the effect he had on people, but nevertheless the results were the same every time: the two of them, alone, having the entire gym to themselves.

At first, Zechs largely ignored Heero. He would often come in just as Zechs was warming down on the treadmill, heading straight for the stretch mats. He would watch Heero from the corner of his eye, taking in his tanned skin and lean muscles. Heero, never sparing Zechs a second glance, would move through his workout seamlessly- and almost effortlessly. He never made a sound- no grunt or sigh. The only sign of exertion was his sweat. Zechs noted with mild appreciation how Heero would take the hem of his tank and wipe his face with it, exposing the planes of his toned abs.

For weeks this continued, Zechs and Heero moving around each other smoothly. He noticed that Heero started to turn up earlier and earlier, until finally they were arriving at the locker room simultaneously.

"Yuy."

"Merquise."

Zechs raised a delicate eyebrow as Heero unceremoniously stripped out of his uniform. The man clearly had no reservations about being naked. That was something Zechs could appreciate, and he too leisurely stripped out of his uniform and stepped into his gym clothes.

Heero was already on the stretch mats when Zechs walked out. He placed his mat near Heero's and began to stretch. He frowned slightly as he felt the muscles in his back protest at the movement- all the deskwork Une had him doing was making him stiff. It was a testament to how comfortable Zechs had gotten with Heero's presence that he hadn't noticed the other man move behind him until he felt Heero's hands on his shoulders.

He restrained the urge to flinch, and instead opted for asking the obvious.

"What are you doing?"

"You're tight," Heero stated simply.

Zechs knew Heero was a man of few words, but even so he was slightly baffled by the other's response.

"And just what-" Zechs, in the middle of his retort, suddenly sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth. Heero's thumb had found a particularly tender spot.

While Zechs was focused on not making any embarrassing noises, one of Heero's hands had moved from Zechs's shoulders to his chest.

His hand flattened out and pressed gently. "Breathe," he said.

Involuntarily, Zechs obeyed and took a deep breath. Heero's hand stayed splayed on his chest, while the other started working down his back, reaching dangerously close to the top of his ass.

Zechs turned his head slightly to look up at Heero through his bangs, "If you're done feeling me up, would you like to workout now?"

"Hn."

Heero moved away from Zechs, and as he bent down to put away his stretch mat, Zechs couldn't help but stare at his ass so blatantly on display. When Heero turned around, he had a smirk on his face.

"I thought we were going to workout. Or are you just going to sit there and stare?"

He didn't even bother waiting for a response, just turned around and got on the treadmill. Zechs shook his head, wondering exactly how he had formed this strange relationship. But as he upped the speed on his machine, side-eyeing Heero in challenge, he was confident he knew just how to enjoy Heero's good, if odd, company.


End file.
